


Eyes

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: Order Neutral RusAme Drabbles [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Eye Trauma, Fluffy Gore, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Mild Gore, VK Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #43: Pairing Order: RusAme / Prompt: Alfred and Ivan admire each other's eyes / Rating: T+</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of gore and stuff

"I want to eat your eyes."

Alfred perked at the weird comment, turning his head in a jerking movement to stare back at his lover, their legs tangled together as he snuggled closer into the curve of Ivan's body. He blinked slowly, showing off his lashes before smiling. "Yeah?"

"Da. Gouge them out with my fingers maybe."

"That's it? What, not even gunna marinate them first?" the blond's teasing jab made Ivan's lips curl up to mirror his lover's expression, Ivan's arm hugging Alfred just a little tighter as he leaned in closer to Alfred's ear. Dropping his voice low, he relished in the little shiver that trembled up Alfred's back.

"Nyet, that will ruin their pretty color… You have such lovely eyes, my dorogoy. I don't ever want you to look at anyone else with those eyes. They are mine."

"Alright," Alfred crooned, smirking slightly as he shifted around to face Ivan, cupping his face. "But only if I get to eat yours, too."


End file.
